Insomnies
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: La mécanique, c'est son truc. Fixer, visser, réparer, démonter... Mais il ne sait pas comment gérer ce genre de situations. OS dédicacé à Fuck'Yeah-21 pour son soutient sans failles ! :) [Très léger Spoiler Iron Man 3]


**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour un trop long drabble et trop petit OS :p donc on va dire un peu des deux ! **

**J'ai traité un sujet un peu différent cette fois, et je n'ai fait aucun Dialogues ce n'est que de la narration, j'espère que vous aimerez aussi ce style !**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire des critiques constructives pour que je m'améliore, encore et toujours vous connaissez la chanson :p **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Il se tournait et se retournait dans le lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Depuis de longues semaines, ses nuits étaient agitées, il ne dormait pas ou trop peu ce qui affectait sa vie professionnelle et affective. Sa petite amie ne comprenait pas les raisons de ses insomnies, car il refusait en effet de lui en parler. Bien sûr, cela créait des tensions car jeune femme avait l'impression qu'il lui cachait des choses, des choses importantes étant donné qu'il y perdait le sommeil.

Il se tourna une nouvelle fois, se mettant sur son flanc droit et regardant à travers les baies vitrées de sa chambre. Sa grande maison donnait sur la mer, cette mer dans laquelle il avait plongé des années auparavant lorsqu'un terroriste prénommé le Mandarin avait attaqué sa villa à grand coups de missiles lancés par des hélicoptères. Mais des années étaient passées, l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et à présent il avait une nouvelle vie, et beaucoup de choses avaient été bouleversées dans cette même vie dernièrement. Et c'est précisément ces bouleversements qui avaient apporté avec eux ces terribles insomnies.

Pourtant, il n'était pas malheureux de la situation, pas non plus contrarié, seulement affreusement effrayé. Il était Iron Man, Tony Stark le grand visionnaire et directeur de l'entreprise mondiale Stark Industries, cependant face à ce genre de situations il était totalement démuni et aucune mise à jour ne changerait la donne. La mécanique, c'était son truc. Ce genre de situations, beaucoup moins.

Avec un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme, il se tourna encore et se trouva cette fois-ci face à Pepper. La jeune femme dormait paisiblement, un air serein et totalement détendu ornait son beau visage dénudé de tout maquillage superflu. Son corps nu était camouflé inutilement par un drap très fin, car malgré le froid d'hiver Tony veillait toujours à ce que Pepper et lui n'aient jamais froid. Que ce soit par le niveau de chauffage ou leurs câlins plus ou moins habillés très fréquents. Il sourit en constatant les suçons et diverses marques de leurs étreintes qui ornaient son cou, et il tendit une main pour dégager son front des petites mèches blondes collées par la sueur de leur étreinte passée.

Au contact de la main de son amant, la jeune femme soupira dans son sommeil et vint instinctivement se blottir contre lui. La couverture glissa le long de son corps, découvrant son ventre arrondi par quelques mois de grossesse. Tony posa une main hésitante sur l'abdomen de sa partenaire, guettant un mouvement sous sa paume. Il avait appris la grossesse de Pepper quelques semaines auparavant, et Tony avait tout d'abord réagi très impulsivement, fuyant ses responsabilités en s'enfermant pendant des heures dans son atelier. La jeune femme n'avait pas cherché à le retenir, faisant sa journée avant d'aller se coucher sans attendre auprès de lui. C'est vers 4 heures du matin que le génie s'était glissé dans le lit. Elle ne dormait pas, bien entendu, et elle s'était tournée vers lui sans rien dire. Il n'avait fait que la prendre dans ses bras, ne pouvant que lui montrer qu'il était présent pour elle. Cela avait ensuite été une sorte de sujet tabou, chacun ne sachant s'il était vraiment prêt à accueillir un enfant.

C'est lors de la première échographie que Tony avait réellement réalisé qu'il allait être papa. Il avait ressenti à cet instant un étrange sentiment, une boule au ventre qui s'était avérée des plus agréable et rassurante. A cet instant la naissance prochaine du ou de la futur(e) petit(e) Stark avait été une réalité qu'il avait fallu affronter. Cependant précisément depuis ce temps-là, Tony n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il n'avait pas eu un père présent, il avait toujours tenté de rendre fier de lui mais ce dernier n'avait jamais eu l'air de lui accorder un seul regard. C'était très dernièrement, lorsqu'il avait failli mourir à cause de son cœur de Palladium, qu'il avait découvert qu'il comptait un tant soit peu à ses yeux. Tony Stark était un playboy, philanthrope, milliardaire, il l'avait dit lui-même très souvent. Il avait bien sûr changé depuis que Pepper faisait partie de sa vie et la partageait, mais il se savait immature et se sentait surtout littéralement incapable de s'occuper d'un enfant. Et c'était cette peur précise qui lui étreignait le ventre et hantait ses nuits.

Ce fut quelques mois plus tard que Tony fut totalement libéré de cette peur, et ce pour toujours.

Alors que l'infirmière posait la petite chose rose et minuscule sur la poitrine de Pepper, ses yeux se posèrent pour la première fois sur son fils. Un énorme sentiment de plénitude l'emplit, et une boule d'émotion forte se forma dans sa gorge. Il avait douté pendant 9 longs mois, mais à présent il était sûr d'une chose inébranlable : il ne pourrait jamais abandonner cet enfant qui bougeait maladroitement sur la poitrine de la femme qu'il aimait. C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais aimé auparavant, tant les sentiments qu'il ressentait face à son enfant étaient forts. Lui, Tony Stark, qui pensait ne jamais pouvoir avoir une famille ou même une relation stable, était papa.

Et Tony Stark eut de nouveau de nombreuses insomnies une fois que son fils fut de ce monde, cependant aucune d'entre elle ne l'emplit de peurs et de doutes comme les précédentes.

* * *

**Alors ? J'espère que ce petit bout d'écrit vous aura plu. J'ai eu l'idée en discutant avec Fuck'Yeah-21 par textos et j'ai tout de suite couché ça sur papier ^^. Je viens de me relire, j'espère ne pas avoir trop laissé de fautes et de maladresses, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez des conseils pour améliorer mon style/écriture, comme toujours.**

**Pour ce qui est de ma vision de Tony papa, je vous explique. Je ne vois pas Tony en papa poule, même si je pense qu'il agirait comme avec Harley dans Iron Man 3, par exemple le gronder et en voyant ses petits yeux finir par grommeler « non mais c'est pas grave, je vais réparer ça ». Je pense qu'il pourrait en premier lieu avoir peur comme je l'ai expliqué, s'enfermer dans son atelier et n'en sortir qu'après des heures de bricolage. Ensuite je pense tout de même qu'il serait là pour Pepper quoi qu'il en soit car il l'aime, avant de se rendre compte qu'il tient énormément à son enfant. Je voulais quand même qu'il ait des craintes car il n'a pas eu de père, il n'était pas vraiment présent et on voit à travers les films qu'il en souffre malgré tout. Mais pour Pepper, il pourrait totalement affronter tout ça à mes yeux ) !**

**Voilà, j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message, et même si vous avez envie d'un OS ou autre n'hésitez pas à me soumettre des idées je me ferais un plaisir de l'exploiter après mes examens ! Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews sur mes autres OS, ça me touche beaucoup et ça encourage à vous faire partager toujours plus !**


End file.
